The Long, Cold Night
by beckylee23
Summary: Separated from the Enterprise during a mission, you need to keep warm, and McCoy shows you how.


Jim Kirk knew better than to pull a stunt like this on you, which is why the _only_ possible explanation for the situation you were in was that the universe hated you. Sure, sitting snuggled up next to McCoy had been on your _To Do_ list for a while now, but it wasn't something you ever thought would get crossed off.

"Are you alright?" McCoy looked up at you, his search through his pack momentarily halted as he watched you shuffle closer.

"A little cold. My body retains heat pretty well, I just need to get warm."

"It won't do for one of us to get sick while we're separated from Enterprise like this." He lightly tugged on your hand, pulling you towards his lap. "Survival 101: Body Heat."

You ended up on your hands and knees in front of him, watching dumbfounded as he unzipped his jacket. He dropped it on the ground beside him and reached for his undershirt, swiftly pulling it over his head.

"You're wearing a bra, right?"

" _Of course_ I am!" Despite the continuous shivering you suddenly felt hot all over, and very nearly fell right into him as he began to maneuver you, situating you so that you were sitting on his lap, knees either side of his thighs.

"Alright. I'm going to apologise in advance but we need to be quick."

Before you even had time to draw breath to respond he'd undone your jacket and was pushing it off your shoulders. You obediently dropped your arms so that it could slide right off and then lifted them to allow him to pull your undershirt off, silently thanking yourself for choosing one of your prettier bras today. You knew by the way his movements fumbled that he'd gotten an eyeful of your silk-and-lace covered breasts, so you hurriedly lowered your arms and reached into his bag for the blanket, helping him draw it around the both of you.

The moment he pulled you close you let out a shuddering sigh, reveling in the extra warmth he provided, and before you could talk yourself out of it buried your face in the junction between his neck and shoulder. His arms tightened around you and held you as close as possible, face pressed against your neck, hot breath fanning over your shoulder.

At his urging you wrapped your arms around him while he made sure your back was still covered. As your shivering slowly subsided you became aware of your position; of the way his fingers traced patterns along your spine, the way your upper body moved with his as he breathed deep, and the way his lips brushed along your neck with every little move he made.

"You weren't lying about your body heat." His head moved back a little as he thought about what he had just said. "Not that I thought you were lying, I've just never met anyone whose body runs as hot as yours."

"It runs in the family."

"I've always wondered what it would be like to sleep with a little heater."

You laughed self-consciously, unable to stop a little bitterness seeping through. "It's not so great in the summer."

"Never been with a Southerner, have you?"

A head shake was all you could manage as your voice caught in your throat at the possible implication

"Well I can't speak for everyone...but _I_ do pretty well with the heat."

You were immensely grateful that he couldn't see your face, but being that it was so cold he would probably be able to _feel_ how flushed you were. "You would be the first."

"What, none of the others ever hear of air conditioning?"

"I didn't feel that I should only be appreciated when it was cold enough. I wanted someone who would hold me while I slept, who _I_ could hold, and no one I've been with has done that."

Quiet moments passed, and you almost apologised for saying too much when he spoke up, his response sending a jolt through you.

" _Yet._ "

"...What?"

"No one you've been with _yet_." McCoy's hands slowly moved over your body, rubbing up and down your back, and though it started out seemingly innocently - just a way to keep you warm - his palms daringly brushed up your sides with each upward stroke. "I've _appreciated_ you for a good long while now, and I'm more than happy to hold you whatever the season."

"You say that now…"

"I'll say that _always._ Every day if that's what you need." He pressed a kiss to your neck and you sighed at the feel of it, sweet and seductive all at once.

"I've never believed anyone when they said something like that… but I believe _you._ "

McCoy's lips were on your neck again, only this time it was with purpose; the scrape of his teeth against your skin maddeningly intense. His hands moved low, grasping the small of your back as his hips made the barest of moments, and you were gone. Completely lost to sensation. The feel of him beneath you, hot and wanting, was almost too much.

"D-Doctor…"

His low groan cut you off. "Don't get me wrong darlin', that sounded _very_ nice, but you know you _can_ say my name. We're not technically on duty right now."

"Leonard... _ohh!"_

His lips trailed fire down your throat, and your mind went blank as his tongue moved south. In seconds he had you on your back, blanket spread beneath you as he straddled your waist, completely at the mercy of his wicked intentions, and _oh!,_ so deliriously happy to be there.

While his touch was a heady combination of gentle and rough, the way he smoothed his hands over your breasts before _tearing_ the lace of your bra was what drove you over the edge. You blindly reached for him, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him down to you, throwing all your pent up lust into a kiss that had your toes curling and his control snapping.

Moving to support his weight with one hand, his other slid down your body to your thigh, hitching your leg up as his hips surged forward.

You managed nothing but incoherent noises as he developed something of a rhythm, locking your legs around his waist to increase the pressure, each stroke driving you higher, madder with need, until his lips found your ear.

His tongue touched your lobe, his teeth followed, and as he nipped it, he spoke. Three words; a low, hot, hoarse whisper that had you complying almost instantaneously.

" _Come for me."_


End file.
